The Ups and Downs of Ladybugitis
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: Kendall/Logan, James/Carlos


"Kendall, buddy!" James traipses into the room with a totally fake grin plastered over his mildly glossed lips- yeah, _mildly_ glossed, as he is _very _fond of stressing. Kendall and Logan both look up from the textbooks and papers strewn all over their legs and the bed they sit on. Logan rolls his eyes in irritation as James waves at him, immediately stalking over to Kendall and shoving a finger in his face.

"You used my shampoo didn't you." It's all shot out as one word of furious accusation and Kendall shifts awkwardly away from him, biting his cheek and swallowing hard.

"James, I swear-"

"_Didn't_ you?"James interrupts, not having it. His facial expression demands a "Yes, James, I did, please don't kill me, I'll never do it again, I'm _sorry,_" along with the involvement of getting on his hands and knees and kissing his feet, your _majesty._

"No- James- I didn't-"

"Your _hair,_" James starts, apparently oblivious to the concept of anyone apart from himself finishing a sentence, "is a fucking _lighthouse._" He whirls to face Logan, who looks pretty thoroughly pissed, demanding, "Is his hair not a lighthouse?"

"Dude. Shut _up._ His hair is the same it always is. You're just retarded. Now will you _please_ get out of here so Kendall and I can finish studying?" James snorts indignantly and shakes his head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, let me just go, sorry I disturbed- _No,_ of course not! This is a huge issue, because-" Logan rolls his eyes in exaggeration, glaring at James- "we all have our talents, we all have them for a reason- _mine_ is being drop-dead _gorgeous_, and I can't do that when my douche bag _friends_ are stealing my hair products for their own selfish reasons that aren't going to _work_ because their eyebrows are the size of Minnesota!"

"James-!" Kendall starts up angrily, but is cut off when Logan sets a hand on his knee. Smiling sweetly at James, he gets up off the bed, heading over to his backpack sitting in the corner of the room. James watches him angrily, a bit warily, because Logan's smart and his ideas are always good. His arms are crossed firmly against his chest, a wavering scowl on his face.

After rummaging a bit with his body blocking view of what he's doing, Logan stands, turning with his hands still behind his back and a tight smile on his lips. James still has his eyebrows furrowed indignantly, but now he definitely looks wary.

"What's that."

"Nothing," Logan claims, eyebrows raised completely innocently. James starts to back away as Logan begins approaching him with that smile, hands still behind his back. "It's just, you don't look well, James."

"I- I don't?"

"Oh, no," Logan confirms, shaking his head regretfully with a knowing light sparking in his eye. It's mischief, that's what it is. Kendall can't wait to see what he's hiding.

"What? What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine, I- Stop freaking me out!" James puts his arms up to block some kind of invisible assailant Logan never threw. Logan's grin slips seamlessly into a full-on smirk as he pulls his hands out in front of him, the syringe clutched in his fingers set on display, its three-inch needle glinting in the artificial glow of the room's light.

Within all of a second James's eyes have widened, animalistic fear brought blatantly into their light, and he's bolted from the room screaming bloody murder.

Logan cackles and sets the needle down into the bedside table before turning to face Kendall, eyes glowing with such intensity it makes Kendall feel he should be choking right now, six feet underwater.

"Dude, you're so fucking scary sometimes," he gets out, honestly on the negative side of getting anywhere near comfortable with Logan right now. Logan laughs, rolling his eyes.

"He pisses me off with his stupid 'oh, I'm so beautiful, I'm ten times better than all you, worship me!' crap all the time. Like, dude." Kendall is forced to laugh at his accurate high-pitched, whiny parody of James's voice.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you expect me to find it absolutely normal that you have a three-inch needle hanging around in your backpack?"

"Hey, hey," Logan starts, putting his hands up as if in surrender as he climbs back onto the bed next to Kendall again. "I'm not some creepy serial killer. I'm gonna be a doctor someday," he sighs wistfully, and Kendall raises his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"So you're carrying a needle around wherever you go? You know, just in case someone suddenly needs an injection. Where'd you even get that, anyway?"

"Swiped it from that crazy doctor. Probably wasn't gonna use it anyway. It was labeled 'Ladybug-itis.' I figured it would come in handy with something like this." he shrugs, then furrows his eyebrows. "So... _Did_ you use his shampoo?"

Kendall rolls his eyes half-heartedly and gives an almost hopeless grin. "Well yeah- but only because mine ran out and I forgot to tell my mom to get more, and I only used like _this_ much and how the _hell_ did he even know any of it was gone?"

Logan's amused smile raises his eyebrows again and he answers, "I don't know, man. He's James. He probably _talks_ to his hair products. God knows that mirror gets enough of it." Kendall shudders, thoroughly creeped out by the image that gave him, and shakes his head.

"I am _never_ using anything of his again." Then he gets a troubled look. "My eyebrows aren't really _that _big, are they?" Logan laughs.

"Dude. They're fine. It's a good look for you- James is just retarded. He's _jealous._"

"Jealous?" Kendall swallows. Is Logan trying to imply something?

"Yeah," Logan assures him in a somewhat reassuring tone. A somewhat reassuring tone that overlays _something._ Something that could just be seduction. Or something. "I mean, who wouldn't be jealous?"

"Of my eyebrows?" Kendall asks, unimpressed.

"_No,_" Logan says, shaking his head. "Not _just_ that. Everything else, too. Like your _eyes..._" He drapes himself over Kendall's lap, staring up with eyelashes batting in exaggeration. Kendall stiffens, despite the fact that Logan is very obviously joking.

Right?

"Really," Logan assures him in response to his unspoken thoughts. "Girls are all over you for your eyes. And your _hair._" Reaching up, Logan tousles it, banking it out of his eyes. Okay, what's up with Logan today? Is it April Fool's Day or something? Because Kendall doesn't see this as normal behavior. He must be doing some experiment for his super smartness. And Kendall must be an idiot.

Logan, grinning with those pearly white canines, sits up in Kendall's lap and runs his fingers from the golden strands to his cheekbone, leaning in close and murmuring, "And your lips, Kendall. You have girls _swooning_ over your lips."

"M-my lips?"

"These ones," Logan barely breathes before showing Kendall just where his lips are.

Shock jolts through Kendall as it registers through his nerves that Logan is, in fact, kissing him. It's almost like panic, but blissfully different, the most alluring adrenaline filling him up. Logan's palm slips down to fit smoothly around Kendall's jaw, and the movement remains imprinted in his skin in the form of warm tingles and sparks. What's happening? What the fuck is this? Kendall jerks back from Logan, but only far enough to break contact between their lips. Logan's fingertips are still barely brushing his cheek. There's a moment where they're both frozen in time, staring at each other as if in a dream, locked. Then Logan bites his lip and takes his hand back, moving away from Kendall to shuffle at the scattered papers surrounding them. Kendall scratches at the back of his head guiltily.

"Logan..."

"We should study." His voice is tense and strained and so completely devoid of the laughter and easy-going characteristics it had before. He organizes the papers into stacks, eyes everywhere Kendall isn't.

"But-"

"Come on; Pythagorean Theorem," Logan says, pulling out a page filled with triangles.

"Logan."

"Kendall."

His name is snapped and Kendall falters. Logan must be really distracted, because Kendall already has the Pythagorean Theorem down. God.

"Logan, I don't..." And he falters again. It's the way Logan's suddenly regarding him; scrutinizing, daring. Like he knows what he's going to say. Kendall wishes he would tell him, because he's not entirely sure himself. "...want to study..." he finishes lamely. Logan's eyes turn hard and he shakes his head.

"You don't have to want to; what you want isn't going to change your test scores. Now pay attention." Kendall winces, mentally slapping himself across the face. That wasn't what Logan wanted him to say. He needs to do something.

"No..." he presses, nervous, shaky. Logan's looking at him again, eyes still hard, still darkly waiting. "I want..."

Kendall lets his lips finish that sentence.

He feels Logan's sharp inhalation, he's so close. He's not exactly kissing him, lips held still and shaky against Logan's. He wouldn't dare put his hands on him, afraid of going too far.

Logan doesn't seem to feel that restriction.

His palm is once again fitted to Kendall's jaw, and those sparks and tingles are back. He begins the kiss, moving slowly but surely against Kendall, soft and careful. Kendall tentatively reaches up, getting only to Logan's thigh close to his knee, gaining confidence in the kiss, moving his lips equally against Logan's, if only to get that addictive rush of pure adrenaline once again. It's so refreshing, and it washes through him like electricity. It stimulates him, shocks him, and he's pressing closer, searching for more. He finds himself breathing Logan's name against his lips in the short breaks they make for air. Then it's the warm, wet friction again, setting off reactions in Kendall that make him want to come back for more, more, more.

Suddenly Kendall realizes that both of his hands have moved despite his anxiety and are now gripping Logan's hair tightly, fingers weaving through to pull his lips closer, because something that amazing shouldn't be this far away from him. Proximity shouldn't be a word, because a single, connected object can't have proximity to itself. That's everything on Kendall's mind right now; there's no such thing as distance. Space. Closer. Bring it closer. More. He wants more.

But as Logan stated, wanting isn't going to get him anywhere. He has to act to get what he wants. So that's what he does.

The process in between is eliminated from his memory, but he finds himself on all fours above Logan, hands on the bed either side of his head, neck curved down to meet him. Logan props himself up on an elbow for better access, his palm still caressing Kendall's jaw softly. That's the best part, Kendall thinks. Logan's hand touching him like that. He hopes he never lets go.

Kendall isn't sure exactly when their tongues are thrown into the mix, but once they are it gets ten times better. It's wet scraping and embracing and colliding and before Kendall knows it a low sound has braved the restrains of his throat and teeth and left his lips. Logan releases a short breath into his mouth, pulling him down further onto him.

And then it's slowly winding down, taking a break. Logan pulls away, just enough to separate their lips, and when Kendall looks into his eyes they're a lot darker than he's used to.

"I want you, Kendall," he whispers, breath ghosting over Kendall's mouth as he kisses openly at the corner of it. A shudder of excitement rushes through Kendall at the way Logan says his name. It's just... _God._ Kendall's breathing rate increases and he closes his eyes as he feels Logan's lips trailing over his skin, first to his ear, then down his jawline to his neck. Everywhere it leaves tingles of electricity, shivers, sharp inhalations. Logan's name slipping through his lips repeatedly; urges, pleads. Hand grasping at Logan's sides, fingers catching in the fabric of his shirt. More of those noises escaping him, though higher in pitch this time. Breathy whispers. Please never end.

"Please," Logan echoes his thoughts breathily, moving up against Kendall in a way that makes him forget about oxygen for the moment. His voice is barely there, replaced by the flow of air whining out the word, and Kendall's head spins. Logan's lips are ghosting at his throat where his Adam's apple is, each and every breath puffing out against the skin warmly. His hand- the one that's not still on the side of Kendall's face- has found his lower back and is now pushing down to force his body to connect with Logan's. It works, and upon contact Logan lets out this noise, like- Kendall can't even begin to put words to it. It makes him shudder and exhale shakily, a little of his own voice slipping out though the exchange of waste for usable oxygen. Logan's head tilts back against the pillows and his eyes fall shut, his mouth stealing their quality of being open.

"Kendall," he breathes, pulling him down into a searing kiss, and Kendall is swept into an exploding darkness that sets each and every nerve within him on fire.

It's exhilarating.

* * *

_Okay I realize some of you right now are like "HEY WHAT A RIP-OFF" because yeah I know but like. I don't know, I didn't want to write that here because it seeemed fine they way it was and I could totally finishit up but I don't want to becuase that will take forever and yeah. It seems better to me this way._

_This is, in face, that rape story I kept mentioning. So whatever was missed here will be made up for in chapter two. Which I'm sad to say will not be updated tomorrow. Or the next day. I don't actually know yet. So just be patient._

_This was first written because my ho of a friend wanted me to write her some James/Carlos and I was like "OKAY" but then I wanted to do something with the needle because you know and that didn't really fit in anywhere so I made a whole different chapter for it lol. So technically I still haven't written that for her. But I will. It's coming. _

_Also this is my first BTR story ever even though I never finished until now so the characterization is sadly not even close and I apologize for that. Also since this is my first I didn't have all the facts straight and didn't know the significance of Minnesota and it was totally a coincidence and I personally think that's hilarious. Right? Lol. _

_Chapter two will be rape. 'Cuz rape is fun!_


End file.
